Ask the Koopalings
by Nintendo'sLittleFanTiffany
Summary: The viewers ask the Koopalings some questions and the Koopalings answer them. With my input as well XD. I was gonna do 20 but I did 8 instead...
1. Episode 1

Ask the Koopalings: Episode 1

Question 1: If a friend dared you to go out with a human for 24 hours or a whole day, would you do it?

Iggy: Probulay not... I'm not a fan of "dating" when it comes to girls that are brats. They also call me a "nerd," for some reason.

Larry: Of course! I would totally go out with a girl. Especially a hot one...! *Drools*

Candace: Oh no duh...!

Wendy: . . . I'm not abouta answer that question. *Pulls out phone*

Lemmy: Why are you asking me a question like this while on camera???

Candace: BECAUSE IT'S FOR OUR TV SHOW WE'RE MAKING!

Lemmy: Ok ok jeez... what ever makes you happy. Yes. Yes I would...

Candace: Lemmy... it's _your_ opinion.

Lemmy: Oh. Well then... no.

Roy: To be honest, I would go out with all the girls I see...

Morton: Nah I'm good with the "dating" thing... Honestly I would rather be single.

Ludwig: I would not do such a thing. That's wasting my time. Besides, not all girls like me...

Morton: Oh no duh genius! Your just like Iggy.

Ludwig: Be quiet Leston!!!

Morton: Don't ever fucking call me LESTON...!!!!!!!

Ludwig: Leston. *Laughs*

Morton: ARRRRRRUGGGH!!!!!!!!!

Candace: No fighting Morton.

Morton: Fine.

Ludwig: Ha ha! Get rekt.

Morton: *Sighs* I'ma go get some water...


	2. Episode 2

Ask the Koopalings: Episode 2

Question 2: Do humans like you?

Iggy: No one likes me... Even a Youtuber girl! A popular one too. She said in her _Top 5 Worst Mario Kart 8 and Deluxe characters to play with_ video amyways, she had put me at number one. Which is bad!

Larry: Yeah I would say humans like me. A bunch of girls came to me from in the mall to out the mall and they all asked for my autograph... So I gave them all my autograph signature.

Wendy: ...You already know the answer to this question...

Viewers: What do you mean Wendy?

Wendy: NO ONE LIKES ME!!!!! *Cries*

Candace: No wonder. Your just like birdo for crying out loud!!!! A gender bender I think. Plus your bald.

Wendy: HEY! SHUT UP LOUD MOUTH. I am **not** bald.

Ludwig: Are too...

Wendy: ARE NOT!

Morton: Are too!

Wendy: Oh be quiet Leston.

Morton: T-T Kill me Candace.

Candace: Glad to! Just kidding XD!

Morton: Fuck my life. And no one is even close to liking me.

Ludwig: I'm liked by loads of girls some how... they always call me cute in many ways.

Lemmy: I'm adorable and admirable. How doesn't like me? I'm loved by everyone.

Roy: Every girl human and koopa loves me!

Candace: Exclude koopas please. The question said "humans."

Roy: Oh fine. Every girl human loves me.

Candace: That's better.


	3. Episode 3

Ask the Koopalings: Episode 3

Question 3: You win a trip to a country on planet earth! Would you go and where would you go? Also... Is it your favorite?

Ludwig: I would go! Australia especially. Yes it is my favorite.

Larry: Nah... I won't go.

Lemmy: Japan!!!! And yes I would go on the trip. Japan is my fav country of all time!!!!!

Wendy: OMG YEA!!!!!! L.A! Fav country...!

Candace: That's not a country but ok then, that's on you if you wanna go there... the U.S sucks anyways. *Shrugs*

Wendy: What is L.A then?

Candace: A state.

Wendy: Oh whatever... I'm still going.

Morton: No I wouldn't go. There are lame countries over there you know!

Roy: Nope. I hate traveling.

Candace: You traveled to go defeat Mario. Lol! *Bois Roy*

Roy: Oh your right.

Iggy: AUSTRALIA!!!!! That is the best place to go! Every other place sucks.

Candace: So your saying that the real place you were born sucks? Japan doesn't suck. That's where you were born. Nintendo created you. Get it straight.

Iggy: What?! No... Japan doesn't suck!!!

Candace: That's what I thought.


	4. Episode 4

Ask the Koopalings: Episode 4

Question 4: Should Daisy, Baby Daisy, and Baby Rosalina be in Mario Kart 8 and Deluxe?

Morton: No.

Roy: Nope.

Ludwig: Of course not. We already have enough babies in Mario Kart 8 and Deluxe! And Daisy is so annoying with her... "Hi I'm Daisy!" Like we know you are so shut up.

Iggy: Hell no! Why the fuck would you ask that question?!

Candace: *Sighs* For our TV show and these questions are from the viewers... not me and the TV crew.

Iggy: Oh. Sorry viewers!!!

Viewers: It's ok Iggy. HI KOOPALINGS OMG!!!

Koopalings: Ludwig-Hi... Larry-Hallo! Lemmy-What's up? Wendy-Hi! Roy-Hey gurls... and bois. Morton-Sup. Iggy-GAHHAHA HI!!!

Candace: Anyways, back to the show.

Larry: Fuck to the no!

Lemmy: No way.

Wendy: They're bitches... *Smirks* Well I guess the Daisies are... Baby Rosalina is ok but still she's a bitch.

Candace: Honestly, Idk why they're in Mario Kart anyways either. *Shrugs*


	5. Episode 5

Ask the Koopalings: Episode 5

Question 5: Who do you think in your family is the most annoying?

Ludwig: Wendy, Roy, and Morton.

Iggy: Ludwig, Morton, Wendy, and Roy. Ludwig is just a attention whore. Roy keeps bullying me. Wendy is a brat. Morton is fat. He should be called "Leston," so he can lose tons of fat he has.

Ludwig: I AM NOT A ATTENTION WHORE.

Iggy: Yea you are...

Ludwig: **No I'm not.** *Growls*

Iggy: Yea... whatever.

Roy: I bully you because you're a nerd!Worst fam member. Morton...

Wendy: I am not a brat.

Morton: Ludwig, Roy, and Wendy.

Wendy: Ludwig, Lemmy, Larry, Iggy, Bowser Jr, Roy, and Morton. Basically all of my brothers.

Lemmy: I'm cool with anyone but I will say... Morton and Roy.

Larry: Wendy.

Viewers: Why Wendy?

Larry: Because... Whenever I take her money she always complains at me. Plus she talks too much.

Candace: Well don't take her money then...

Wendy: Maybe then I will stop complaining about it! And plus I don't talk too much.

Larry: Mmm... nope! I'm still gonna take your money...!

Lemmy: The money Larry strikes again...


	6. Episode 6

Ask the Koopalings: Episode 6

Question 6: Would you like a non-koopa or a human to be in your family?

Ludwig: Yes I would. It'll be a nice experience with the human!

Iggy: Of course! The human and Lemmy can be my test subjects...

Roy: Yeah... If the human's a girl and a hot and sexy one too.

Candace: Oh no duh... your just like Larry for some reason when he answered the first question. He said "hot" in his answer...

Wendy: No I don't want a new member in the family. If the human is a girl, I won't be the only girl in the family. If the human is a boy he might be ugly or annoying or anything else thats bad.

Candace: *Sighs* Excuses... excuses... you just a bratty koopa in the family that's why.

Wendy: *Gasps* No...! That's not true.

Candace: Yeah yeah whatever. Back to answering time!

Larry: Yes I would want a human in the family! Me and the girl human I hope... maybe we can have some time alone.

Lemmy: Sure! I can teach the human to do a handstand on a ball!

Morton: Um no. First off! Everyone would be all over the human if the human's a girl... Second off! I hate getting new koopas in the family and a human much worse...

Candace: I'm glad I don't live with you.

Viewers: OMG CAN WE ALL LIVE WITH YOU GUYS???!!!!!

Koopalings: No! Yes!

Candace: How bouta maybe?

Koopalings: Yeah a maybe will do.


	7. Episode 7

Ask the Koopalings: Episode 7

Question 7: Do you like school?

Ludwig: YES!!!! I LOVE SCHOOL! I'm so good at music. Any music class open I would go to it. *Cheers*

Larry: Heck to the naw! School is BORING. It's like jail all over again... I would go to my Electrodrome than go to school.

Candace: WOOO ELECTRODROME!!!! I love that place! I go there every day your live Larry!

Larry: I saw you in the big crowd last week. I was happy you were there. *Smiles*

Candace: I know...! You play the best music! Better than Ludwig's. *Giggles*

Larry: Aww... thanks Candace! *Hugs*

Candace: No problem...! Keep it up with that awesome music... *Hugs back*

Ludwig: *Sighs* Ugh... bad taste in music...

Iggy: I love school! I'm so good at math and science...

Roy: School sucks ass...! That place is for weaklings and nerds...

Candace: Oh c'mon! You probulay went there you were like 5!

Roy: No...

Candace: Lier but whatever.

Lemmy: School is alright but I still hate it.

Morton: NO GAWD NOT SCHOOL!!!!!

Wendy: I would rather go to the mall than school. School is booty just to be honest.


	8. Episode 8 Finale

**Disclaimer: So I _"was"_ going to do 20 chapters or episodes of this _"Ask the Koopalings"_ thing but I got bored so... I'm ending it here. This da finale.**

Ask the Koopalings: Episode 8

Question 8 {Last Question}: If I Candace asked you if you wanted to go to earth and explore, would you do it?

Wendy: Yeah... I would want to see the malls earth has...

Candace: Oh America has some great malls... I've been to Cumberland mall yesterday with my boyfriend.

Wendy: Alright take meh!

Candace: K later after this _.

Ludwig: I would go if there's good music there.

Candace: Yeah in Japan..!

Lemmy: Is there a circus on earth?

Candace: Yup.

Lemmy: Noice *Balances on his ball*

Iggy: I want to see a lab.

Candace: There's a lab at my two old schools I went to.

Roy: Your a nerd Candace!

Candace: I went for reasons... and not to be called a nerd cuz' I ain't that smart dummy.

Roy: Oh whatever... I would go to earth if there are some ba-

Candace: Yeah there bars here on earth... where girls are...

Morton: What about food? And restaurants?

Candace: Yes Modton we have food. That's a dumbass question! OF COURSE WE HAVE FOOD. How will the people survive.

Morton: Idk... *Shrugs*

Candace: Right.


End file.
